This is How it Could Have Happened
by Charlotte688
Summary: Char rides back to Frell to see Ella. They go on a midnight walk.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I didn't make any of them up. They belong entirely to Gail Carson Levine.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is written to take place after Char and Ella begin to write letters to each other, but before Ella writes him the letter about her marrying the rich old guy. And, she is also not enslaved by Dame Olga. Her father never married her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Char smiled uneasily as he held back the letter for review. The last line troubled him.  
  
  
  
Love (it is such relief to pen the word!), love, love-  
  
  
  
It was so true. He was indeed in love with Ella. But, would she return his feelings? He quickly signed it Char and sealed it in an envelope. He addressed it to Ella and began to heat up the seal maker. Just as he was pressing the wax to the page, he realized that he couldn't bear the thought of just letting her read his feelings. No, he would ride to Frell and give the letter to her himself after confessing himself. But, what about everyone in Ayortha? What about his father? He decided that he would leave a note to his friend the duke of Andona.  
  
  
  
My dearest duke,  
  
I have decided to leave this place of torment and confess my love to Lady Eleanor. She is the one that I write to constantly. Please do not worry. And when they find that I am gone, please show this hastily written note to them and they will now where I have gone. I am truly in love my good friend.  
  
Yours,  
  
Char  
  
  
  
  
  
He slipped the note under the door to the duke's apartments and headed towards the stable. He brought out his horse, Thunder and saddled him. He packed provisions into the saddlebags, and packed the letter safely in the breastpocket of his waistcoat. With a last look at the palace of Ayortha, he urged his horse to a gallop and rode off into the darkness.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Ella woke up to Mandy shaking her fiercely.  
  
"Wake up love! Wake up! We must get you dressed right away! The prince has ridden from Ayortha to see you!"  
  
"I'm awake." she answered groggily. Then, it dawned on her what Mandy was saying. "What? Cha- the prince is here? Why?"  
  
"I don't know love, but I think that we need to get you dressed quickly. He is downstairs with your father who rose early!" answered Mandy while running around Ella's room picking up clothes from various places. She ran out into the hall for a few minutes and came back with one of Ella's mother's gowns.  
  
"Get up child! We need to dress you. Your corset will take the longest time!"  
  
"Corset! I'm not wearing a corset!" exclaimed Ella jumping out of bed.  
  
"Of course you are love! You need to look your best. The prince has been riding all night and I daresay that you will be a sight for sore eyes. Now, make haste!" cried Mandy once more. "Nancy! Get the things ready for Lady's hair!" she said as she bustled out of the room.  
  
After Mandy had laced Ella's corset, she had thrown the rest of her undergarments on her. Then she helped Ella step into the gown. It was light pink with a parting skirt. Under it, she wore a pale purple petticoat. The waist was very fitting and the neckline was low edged in lace and embroidery of pink and purple spring flowers. Nancy had pulled Ella's hair up into an elegant knot. She had placed small pink silk rosebuds at various places. Mandy had grabbed a pearl necklace and tear drop pearl earrings from Ella's mother's jewelry box.  
  
"You look beautiful love. Just like your mother," said Mandy fighting back tears. "Now go! The prince is waiting."  
  
Ella thought for a split second about sliding down the stair railing, but thought better of it. She walked slowly down the stairs determined not to trip. When she reached the bottom, she turned and walked into the sitting room. Immediately Char and her father rose.  
  
"Ah! Here she is," said her father pleasantly. "I must go attend to some business in my study." He bowed to Char and strode from the room.  
  
"Ella, I'm very glad to see you," said Char smiling.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," she answered. "Sit down, please."  
  
They proceeded to talk about mundane things. The weather, local jousting tournaments, and the ogres all around the borders.  
  
"Ella, the reason I came here was to talk to you about something that I have been meaning to talk to you about for some time." He stood up and took her hand. She stood up to face him. "I have felt this way for a long time now, and I feel that I should share it with you. I came back to Frell to tell you that I am in love with you. I understand if my affections are not returned, but atleast tell me so."  
  
Suddenly remembering the curse, her joy was jerked away from her.  
  
"Char, I love you too. I find that I love you more so every day, but we can't be together. There's just no way that we can," she replied.  
  
He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Why not? Why not if you love me?"  
  
"There are reasons that you do not know of," she answered.  
  
"Are you betrothed to someone?" he asked with a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
"No, I am not betrothed to anyone," she said watching relief spread all over his face. "We just can't be together. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yes we can. It's just like fairy tales. We'll live happily ever after. We will love each other until the end of time."  
  
Seeing the fear and pain in his eyes she nodded and said, "Yes, you're right. We can. Now, I'm sure that you do not want to go back to your castle and face the wrath of your father. So, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."  
  
"I will take you up on your offer," he answered softly.  
  
She rang the bell and told Bertha when she entered the room, "His highness is going to be staying with us for a little while. Please prepare a room for him so that he may be as comfortable as possible." Bertha nodded and exited the room.  
  
The days passed and Ella and Char fell more in love. They did everything together that they possibly could. And he charmed Sir Peter. He finally approached Sir Peter in his study one day.  
  
"Sir, if you would consent, I would like to ask for Ell-your daughter's hand in marriage," he said solemnly.  
  
"Your highness, I did not intend to give up my daughter so easily, but you are most worthy of her. I approve of the marriage," answered Sir Peter with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you sir," answered Char and he left the room.  
  
At about midnight, Nancy came into Ella's room and woke her up. "Lady, the prince would like you to go walking with him. Now make haste."  
  
Ella, a little tired from the day said, "Yes Nancy." and fell back onto her pillow.  
  
"Lady, get up!" shrilled Nancy.  
  
Ella sat up surprised and said "Alright, don't yell at me, look I'm up." She rose and let Mandy and Nancy dress her once more. So this time, she was tired and unable to breathe. They placed a lovely cloak on her shoulders and she walked to the landing.  
  
Char who was at the bottom said "Slide Ella! And I will catch you."  
  
She smiled and perched on the rail. The ride was exhilarating at the late hour. Char caught her at the bottom and spun her around. She smiled and they stayed like that in each other's arms for a few moments. He held up his arm and she gladly took it. Nathan opened the front door and they were gone. They walked for hours out in the woods and grasses and hills.  
  
"Ella, I want you to marry me. I want to be with you for forever and always," he whispered in her ear. They stopped and he pulled her towards him. "I love you," he whispered and bent down to kiss her. He rubbed the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. She smiled and kissed him back. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and he held her by her small waist.  
  
Coming to her senses she finally said, "Char, I can't marry you, I'm cursed.." She didn't know what she was saying. Her mother had commanded her not to tell anyone about the curse. Then how did she just tell him about it?  
  
"What are you talking about Ella?" he murmured.  
  
"Oh, nothing, forget it.I'm just tired," she said quietly and he kissed her again.  
  
  
  
"Ah, it was love's true kiss that broke it my dear. I suspected so much," said Mandy after she explained what had happened. 2 months later, they married. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
